Light Yagami
Light Yagami (夜神 月, Yagami Raito) ist der Protagonist des Manga bzw. Animes Death Note. Mithilfe des Death Note möchte er die Welt verbessern und wird so zum ersten Kira (キラ; wird vom Englischen Killer abgeleitet; bedeutet aber auf Deutsch Funkeln). Auf seine überragende Intelligenz und die Macht der Shinigami vertrauend, versucht er im Geheimen als Kira, dem Gott einer neuen Weltordnung, die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. Kleidung Light tritt immer sehr gepflegt auf. Seine äußere Erscheinung ändert sich kaum, lediglich der Kleidungsstil scheint anders: Während er als Oberschüler und Student stets schlichte, eng geschnittene und gut sitzende Kleidung trägt, sieht man ihn nach seinem Eintritt in die Polizei hauptsächlich Anzüge tragen. thumb|left|Umbruch in Light Leben und Charakter: Die Erkenntnis, gemordet zu haben. Persönlichkeit Bevor Light mit dem Death Note in Berührung kommt, ist er ein exzellenter Schüler mit einem übersteigerten Gerechtigkeitssinn, viel Mitgefühl für das Leid seiner Mitmenschen und einer außerordentlich großen Liebe zur Welt. Daher bezeichnet selbst sein Schöpfer, Tsugumi Obha, Light als "reinen Charakter". Er steht vollkommen für seine Ideale ein und zeigt sich daher kompromisslos wenn es um diese geht. Light kann als Vorbild für alle sein, wenn er nicht angefangen hätte zu morden. Vielleicht ist er in der Universität beliebt und könnte als Musterschüler dienen. Er ist fleißig und ganz Klug. Er verabscheut alles Übel der Welt, muss dies allerdings hinnehmen, da er als Schüler keine Möglichkeit sieht das Schlechte zu bekämpfen. Deswegen kann man durchaus behaupten, dass seine Ideale nicht von Grund auf schlecht sind, sondern nur die Radikalität, mit der er diese durchzusetzen versucht, als er schließlich das Death Note findet. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt beginnt Lights Leben zu zerbrechen. Er spielt sowohl Kira als auch Light. Da das eine ganze Zeit lang gut geht, wird er überheblich. Außerdem wird er kaltherzig gegenüber denen, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Dies rechtfertigt er innerlich mit dem Gedanken, dass seine Gegner gewinnen würden, wenn er sie nicht bekämpfen würde, und dann gäbe es niemanden mehr, der die perfekte Welt erschaffen könnte. Er verliert dieses Ziel nie wirklich gänzlich aus den Augen, wird nur immer wieder durch Leute wie Near oder L davon abgelenkt. Auch wenn er sein Ziel weiterhin verfolgt, wird der Weg, den er einschlägt um es zu erreichen, von vielen als falsch angesehen. Beispielsweise beginnt er damit, seine Mitmenschen zu benutzen, um seine eigenen Ziele zu erreichen und selbst unerkannt zu bleiben. Dazu ist er sogar bereit, unschuldige Menschen zu opfern und jeden aus dem Weg zu räumen, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Nach seinem Sieg gegen L hat er seine Gegner weiterhin nicht unterschätzt, den Kampf gegen Near und Mihael Keehl hätte er auch gewonnen, jedoch hat Teru Mikami den entscheidenden Befehl von Light ignoriert nicht auf eigene Faust zu handeln. Zusammenfassend kann man sagen, dass Light Yagami einer der interessantesten Charaktere in der Geschichte des Manga und Anime ist. Man kann seine Ideale sehr gut nachvollziehen, doch er hat einen gewaltigen Gerechtigkeitssinn, der sogar zum Morden bereit wäre. Entwicklung des Charakters Lights Zeitraum: 28.11.2003 bis 20.12.2003 (im Anime 2006) Light findet am 28.11.2003 das Death Note, nicht wissend, welche Macht er in den Händen hält. Beim Durchlesen der Anleitung sagt er sich, dass das alles Blödsinn sei, dennoch entschließt er sich zu einem Test. Sein erstes Opfer wird Kurou Othoharada, welcher Kinder und Erzieherinnen als Geisel genommen hatte. Als dieser stirbt, kann Light es nicht fassen und so will er die Macht des Death Note noch einmal testen, um so endgültig Gewissheit zu haben. Als Light beobachtet, wie ein Mann namens Takuo Shibuimaru zusammen mit seiner Gang eine junge Frau belästigt, schreibt er kurzerhand den Namen in das Death Note, wobei er als Todesursache "Unfalltod" angibt. Tatsächlich stirbt Takuo an einem Unfalltod. Schockiert von der Echtheit des Death Note, kämpft Light einige Tage mit seinem Gewissen, vor allem mit der Tatsache, dass er zwei Menschen getötet habe. Doch schon bald siegt sein Gerechtigkeitssinn; Light ist der Meinung, dass sich doch nichts geändert habe, dass die Welt nach wie vor verdorben ist. Er fasst einen Entschluss: Er will die Welt von allem Bösen befreien. Und der Gott einer neuen Weltordnung werden. In diesem Zusammenhang taucht auch Ryuk, ein Shinigami und ehemaliger Besitzer des Death Note auf. Doch das Spiel um Leben oder Tod, was Light Yagami später das Leben kosten wird, ereignet sich wann er einen Schwerverbrecher "Lind L. Taylor" in das Death Note reinschreibt, welcher seine Taten Beleidigt hat. So hatte L den Beweis das Kira (also Light) in Japan wohnt. Dieses Ereignis hatte eine große Wirkung auf das Leben von Light. Der Besitzer von Death Note erzählt Light am 18.Dezember, dass er beschattet werde. Um den Namen des Beschatters herauszufinden und führt einen Plan aus. Ihm ist bewusst, dass er die Observation aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er der Sohn des leitenden Ermittlers ist, durchgeführt wird, da Kira bekanntlich Zugang zu Polizei-Akten hat. In diesem Zusammenhang eröffnet Ryuk ihm auch zum ersten Mal das Angebot des Handel um die Augen des Shinigami einzugehen, da er merkt, dass Light daran arbeitet, seinen Verfolger loszuwerden, jedoch nicht dessen Namen kennt. Light lehnt dies jedoch ab: Er argumentiert, dass solch ein Handel auf keinen Fall infrage käme, da er als Gott einer "neuen Welt" solange an der Spitze stehen will, wie es ihm möglich ist. Deswegen sei er nicht bereit die Hälfte seiner Lebenszeit für die Augen des Shinigami aufzugeben, auch wenn er einräumt, dass diese sehr nützlich sind. Außerdem scheint er ziemlich aufgebracht darüber zu sein, dass Ryuk ihm diese Information bis dahin vorenthalten hatte. Ryuk reagiert mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Erstauntheit: Light scheint keine Angst vor ihm als Shinigami zu haben. Aufgrund Lights Reaktion auf Ryuk und den Handel lässt sich schließen, dass Light sich selbst für unentbehrlich in der neu erschaffenen Welt ansieht und zum anderen, dass ihm als rational denkender Mensch das Übernatürliche, das ihn in Form eines Shinigami heimsucht, keine Angst mehr einjagt. Im Gegenteil: Ohne Furcht kritisiert er Ryuk, stellt diesen sogar bloß, indem er seine Intelligenz anzweifelt. Daraus wird zudem deutlich, dass Light absolut von sich und seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt zu sein scheint und sich durch die Bezeichnung "Gott" mit den Shinigamis als übernatürliche Wesen auf eine Stufe stellt (das bringt ihm sogar folgenden Kommentar von Ryuk ein: "Du bist schon ein ganz guter Shinigami"). Nach diesem Gespräch führt Light erfolgreich seinen Plan aus: Er inszeniert eine Busentführung und kann so herausfinden, dass sein Beschatter der FBI-Agent Raye Penber ist.Selbst die Tatsache, dass bereits das FBI eingeschaltet wurde, lässt ihn nicht davor zurückschrecken sich einen Plan auszudenken, um diesen schließlich durch einen perfiden Plan zu töten. Mit dem Zeitabschnitts vom Finden des Death Notes am 28. November 2003 (im Anime 2006) an und dem Entschluss am 20. Dezember 2003 (im Anime 2006) unschuldige Menschen, nämlich die FBI-Agenten zu töten, vollzieht sich die fundamentalste Entwicklung von Lights Persönlichkeit, die zu keinem anderen Zeitpunkt der Handlung gravierender ist. Der erste Monat mit dem Death Note prägt Light: Zunächst stellt er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zurück, um seine Ideale umzusetzen. Dann passt er seine moralischen Vorstellungen soweit an, dass er sie mit der Ermordung von Menschen durch das Death Note vereinbaren kann. Dann wird er zuletzt eine Person, die von Recht und Ordnung nicht gebilligt wird, allerdings von sehr vielen Bürgern auf der ganzen Welt unterstützt wird. Mit dem Entschluss die FBI-Agenten zu eliminieren, begibt sich Light auf den Weg, der ihn letztlich zwischen "stolzer Mörder" und " der Gott einer neuen Welt" pendeln lässt. Er begeht viele Verbrechen, rechtfertigt dies aber immer damit, dass wenn er diese Leute nicht töten würde, könnte die neuen Welt niemals eintreffen .Sehr viele Leute unterstützen diese Meinung und er behielt sie bis zum Tod. Zeitraum: 21.12.2003 bis 21.01.2004 (im Anime 2006 bzw. 2007) Nachdem Light den Namen seines Beschatters herausgefunden hat, verstreicht eine weitere Woche, ehe er in Aktion tritt. Am 27.12.2003 fängt er Raye Penber auf offener Straße ab. Da Light hinter ihm steht, ist Raye Penber nicht in der Lage Light zu sehen. Auch seine Stimme kann er nicht zuordnen. Light demonstriert diesem zunächst, dass er tatsächlich Kira ist. Er zeigt absolut keine Skrupel Yonegoro Nusumi, einen Mann, der unter dem Verdacht steht, eine Frau vergewaltigt zu haben, öffentlich hinzurichten. Auch aus der Tatsache, dass er einen Menschen tötet, bei dem die Schuld noch nicht erwiesen ist, zeigt deutlich Lights gewandeltes Rechtsgefühl: Nach Schwerverbrechern und Kleinkriminellen, müssen auch Menschen, deren Schuld noch nicht erwiesen ist, sterben. Nach dieser Demonstration gelingt es Light Raye Penber in eine U-Bahn zu locken und seinen Plan zu vollenden. Er lässt den FBI-Agenten die Namen der anderen auf aus dem Death Note entwendete Blätter schreiben, nachdem er eine Datei mit allen Namen und Gesichtern der anderen Ermittlern zugesandt bekommen hat. So vermeidet er das Problem, zunächst selbst Einsicht auf die Namen und Gesichter der Agenten bekommen zu müssen und überlässt Raye Penber die Arbeit. So verhindert er außerdem, dass man ohne weiteres feststellen kann, von welchem Agenten Kira beschattet worden ist - er arrangierte die Todeszeitpunkte so, dass jeder einzelne Agent vor ihrem Tod eine Datei mit den Namen zugesendet bekommen hat. Mit der Vollendung der Liste stirbt auch Raye Penber und Light schaut dabei zu - ein weiterer Anhaltspunkt, der auf Lights Emotionslosigkeit und Kälte schließen lässt. Er betrachtet einen sterbenden Unschuldigen und ist zufrieden, denn er hat gesiegt. Mit diesem Kalkül ist es Light jedoch nicht nur gelungen das FBI loszuwerden, auch die Sondereinheit dezimiert sich bis zum 31.12.2003 - ein weiterer Sieg für Light. Allerdings sorgt diese Dezimierung dafür, dass ein Treffen zwischen der Sondereinheit und L unvermeidlich ist. Auch bei der Tötung von Naomi Misora zeigt Light keine Skrupel. Nachdem er sie per Zufall im Polizeirevier getroffen und beschlossen hat, dass sie eine Gefahr für ihn und seine Pläne darstellt versucht er sie zu töten - allerdings hatte sich Misora unter einem falschen Namen vorgestellt. Da er es aber nicht gewöhnt ist nicht die Kontrolle über eine Situation zu haben, zeigt er auf einmal Emotionen, er erwägt sogar ernsthaft, Naomi Misora gewaltsam niederzuschlagen um ihren wahren Namen zu erfahren. Allerdings kommt es nicht so weit: es gelingt ihm in letzter Minute ihren wahren Namen in Erfahrung zu bringen und zu töten. Light ist zufrieden: "Die Götter sind eben doch auf meiner Seite...und es sind keine Todesgötter". Nach dem Zusammenschluss der restlichen Spezialeinheit mit L gerät Light sofort in den Kreis der Verdächtigen, nachdem L Überwachsungsvideos angeschaut hat, die den Tod des FBI-Agenten Raye Penbers aufgezeichnet hatten. Er ordnet daraufhin die Beschattung der Familie Yagami und der Familie des Polizeichefs an, da diese von Raye Penber beschattet worden waren. Doch auch dieser Zug Ls wird von Light sofort durchschaut. Durch raffinierte Mechanismen kann Light nämlich feststellen, ob jemand sein Zimmer während seiner Abwesenheit betreten hatte. Daher bemerkt er sofort, dass jemand in seinem Zimmer war und kann entsprechend darauf reagieren (keine Gespräche mit Ryuk). Dieses schnelles Schalten aber auch die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zeugen von Lights berechnender Art und seiner Vorsichtigkeit. Allerdings bekommt er so auch die Möglichkeit, L's Plan zu durchschauen und darauf zu reagieren: Ihm ist bewusst, dass die Überwachungskameras ihn beim Notieren von Namen aufzeichnen würde - aber die Hinrichtungen müssten weitergehen, sonst wäre er verdächtig. Light setzt jedoch noch eins drauf: Er vermeidet es, Nachrichten zu sehen, um zu demonstrieren, dass er keinerlei Zugang zu aktuellen Informationen hat. Dadurch, dass er sich aber einen Mini-Fernseher besorgt hat, den er in eine präparierte Chips-Tüte deponierte, ist es Light möglich vor L's Augen am 08.01.2003 drei Verbrecher, von denen erstmals in den Nachrichten berichtet worden war, zu töten. Dies führt am 12.01.2004 schließlich zur Abnahme der Kameras. In diesem Abschnitt lässt sich also folgendes festhalten: Light ist einen Schritt weitergegangen und hat entschieden, dass er auch die Leute, die ihn töten oder fangen wollen ausschalten muss, damit er sein Ziel erreichen kann. Er stellt das Ziel über alles und ist sogar bereit, die Leute zu töten, die ihn an der Verwirklichung hindern wollen. Dabei verhält er sich so wie es Staatsoberhäupter von diktatorischen Staaten zu tun pflegen: Light tötet Menschen die Gegen ihn vorgehen um ihn zu behindern und macht klar, dass er allein das Sagen haben will (Gott einer neuen Welt). Light steigert sich hinein und erkennt nicht, dass es bei einigen Fällen, in denen er getötet hat, nicht nötig war.li Er zeigt Übervorsichtigkeit, aber auch Übermut, da er zwar an vieles denkt, nicht aber an alle möglichen Folgen seines Handelns. Er beschäftigt sich mehr mit seinen Gegnern als mit den Verbrechern. So tötet er alle Verbrecher, während er vorher auch die verschont hat, die ihre Taten aufrichtig bereuten, wenn es ihn zum Ziel verhilft und er tötet auch alle Gegner, die er ausfindig machen kann. Light erringt abermals einen Sieg. Das veranlasst L dazu, sich Light nun persönlich zu nähern - die beiden begegnen sich das erste Mal bei der Aufnahmeprüfung der Universität. Allerdings ist es Light nicht bewusst, dass es sich bei dem seltsamen Jungen, der vom Lehrer ermahnt wird, um L handelt. Light und L, der sich Light zunächst als Hideki Ruyuga zu erkennen gab, wirken nach außenhin als wären sie Freunde. In Wahrheit sind sie jedoch die größten Feinde, die lediglich versuchen den jeweils anderen auszuspionieren und zu vernichten. Später gibt L Light seine Identät als L bekannt und äußert ihm gegenüber auch seinen Verdacht, dass er Kira ist, was Light sehr in Verwirrung bringt, da er niemals davon ausgegangen wäre, dass L sich ihm so preis geben würde. Währenddessen beginnt scheinbar ein weiterer Kira mit der Verübung von Morden, an Opfern die der eigentliche Kira niemals wählen würde. Kira 2, die sich als Misa Amane entpuppt, ist unsterblich in Kira bzw. Light verliebt, da dieser den Mörder ihrer Eltern umbrachte. Sie würde sogar ihr Leben für ihn opfern. So versucht sie als Kira über die öffentlichen Medien mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, dabei gibt sie jedoch auch leichtfertig Informationen über das Death Note heraus. Schließlich gelingt es ihr mit Light, der durch die ganzen Aktionen von Kira 2 nur noch mehr unter Druck stand, in Kontakt zu treten. Sie erklärt ihm den Grund für ihre Taten, bittet ihn mit ihr eine Beziehung einzugehen und ihn bei seinen Aktionen unterstützen dürfen. Da Misa Amane die Augen des Shinigami besitzt, könnte sie für Light bei der Ausschaltung von L sehr von Nutzen sein. So entschließt er sich in die Beziehung einzugehen, auch wenn er Misa sehr lästig und nervig findet, weshalb er sie nach dem er L töten konnte ebenfalls töten möchte. Jedoch macht ihm Misas Shinigami deutlich, dass er dies mit seinem Leben bezahlen würde, so ist Light sogar gezwungen Misa zu beschützen. L findet schnell heraus, dass Misa Kira 2 ist, so lässt er sie verhaften und tagelang verhören. Misa wird jedoch so verzweifelt, dass sie ihren Shinigami darum bittet getötet zu werden. Dies bringt sie allerdings nicht übers Herz, da Misa ihr sehr viel bedeutet. So entzog sie Misa einfach alle Benutzungsrechte und somit auch alle Erinnerungen am Death Note. Daher war sie anschließend davon überzeugt ein verrückter Stalker hätte sie gefangen gehalten. Light sollte Misa befreien. So vergrub er sein Death Note, ging zur Polizei bzw. zu L, und meinte, er sei sich auch nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich nicht Kira ist und ließ sich daraufhin inhaftieren. Nach einiger Zeit in Haft, trat er alle Benutzungsrechte am Death Note ab, wodurch er auch alle damit verbundenen Erinnerungen verlor. Plötzlich zeigte sich ein Sinneswandel seines Charakters, wodurch L anfing an der Tatsache, dass Light Kira ist anfing zu zweifeln. Später wurden Misa und Light freigelassen, auch wenn Misa immer noch verdächtigt wurde Kira 2 zu sein und L Lights plötzlichem Sinneswandel nicht zu hundert Prozent Glauben schenken konnte. Zusammen mit Light ermittelt er weiter am Fall Kira, da es jetzt scheinbar sogar einen dritten Kira gibt der wohl im Auftrag der Organisation Yotsuba Group Morde verübt (bzw. die Konkurrenz ausschaltet), was für die Organisation sehr von Vorteil ist. Nach seiner Entlassung wendet sich seine Persönlichkeit wieder; sein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit gleicht dem, wie wir ihn am Anfang der ersten Episode (im Manga am Anfang des ersten Kapitels) kannten, wobei gleichzeitig sein streben nach Macht sinkt. Fortan ist es sein Ziel, Kira 3 zu schnappen, dabei kooperiert er mit der Japanischen Sondereinheit und L, der in seiner Zeit als Kira sein größter Feind war. Mit der Entlassung kehrt auch seine Menschlichkeit zurück; er denkt nicht mehr, dass ein einzelner Mensch wertlos ist und keine Gefühle hat oder er ihn gar töten könnte, wenn er nicht tat was er tun musste. So behandelt er auch Misa Amane nicht mehr wie ein austauschbares Werkzeug und er sagt selbst zu L, dass er nicht mit ihren Gefühlen spielen will, selbst in diesem Fall nicht. Seine eigenen Worte sind dabei: Ganz gleich, ob uns das im Fall Kira weiterbringen würde oder nicht, du kannst nicht von mir erwarten dafür die Gefühle einer Frau auszunutzen. Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber die Zuneigung eines Menschen derart mit Füßen abzutreten scheint mir das abscheulichste zu sein, das es gibt. (Siehe Anime, Folge 17 - Vollstreckung) L reagiert misstrauisch auf diese drastische Veränderung. Nachdem Light das Death Note zurückgewinnt, erhält er seine Erinnerungen zurück und sieht in L den Feind wieder. Mit allen Mitteln versucht er, ihn zu töten. Was ihm letztendlich auch gelingt. So entstand ein neues Zeitalter des Death Notes , in dem Kira bzw. Light mehr Verbrecher den je umbringen konnte ,und zudem auch noch das vollste Vertrauen der Polizei hatte. Deweiteren fand Kira immer mehr Anhänger ,die der Überzeugung waren er würde mit den Ermordungen von Verbrechern, die Welt in eine bessere,gerechtere Welt verwandeln. Trivia thumb|Light und [[Ryuk]] *Tsugumi Ohba durchforstete ein Namenslexikon auf der Suche nach einem passenden Namen für den Protagonisten. Schließlich entschied er sich für ein Kanji das "Mond" (vgl. "Death Note- How to Read", Seite 67 Interview mit Tsugumi Ohba) bedeutet aber "Light" ausgesprochen wird. *Lights Nachname "Yagami" bedeutet "Nachtgott" und wurde von Ohbas Redakteur aus verschiedenen Vorschlägen ausgewählt. ' ' *Light war mit Misa Amane verlobt. *Er hatte so getan als wär er mit Kiyomi Takada zusammen, um L zu verwirren. *In der japanischen Director's Cut-Version zeigt sich am Ende in der Welt der Shinigami ein Shinigami, dessen Name nie erwähnt wird. Eine Debatte bei den Death Note Fans geht allein darum, ob jener Shinigami nicht die Reinkanation von Light sei. *Der Namenlose Shinigami hat einige Merkmale , die auch Light hat, wie z.B. ein rotes Bandana, das Lights rote Krawatte, die er als Student hatte darstellt/darstellen könnte. Oder Kiras Lächeln, das dieser Shinigami in seinem Schädel hat. Ferner hat er auch rote, leuchtende Punkte als Augen, die perfekt zu den Augen Kiras passen würden. Dieser Shinigami trägt auch eine Art Anzug, was ja auch Light meißt tat. Außerdem bringt dieser Shinigami Ryuk einen Apfel mit, ohne je mit den anderen Shinigamis über Ryuks Apfel-Liebe gesprochen zu haben. Wenn man als Shinigami die Erinnerungen seines menschlichen Daseins behalten kann (insofern jeder Shinigami überhaupt ein menschliches Dasein hatte), wäre dies ein Beweis dafür, dass der Namenlose die Reinkarnation Light Yagamis ist. *Unnamed Shinigami (EN) Artikel zu dem namenlosen Shinigami bg:Лайт Яагами ca:Light Yagami en:Light Yagami es:Light Yagami fi:Light Yagami fr:Light Yagami ja:夜神月 it:Light Yagami ru:Лайт Ягами pt:Light Yagami pl:Light Yagami Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Das Ende von Light und der Neuen Welt Kategorie:Anime Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Death Note Anime Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Kira